Euphoria
by IchigoBunny
Summary: Neko Aoki is a typical 16 year old genious trying to make her way into the music world and with the help of her band Euphoria she can. The plot gets even kookier once she Shuichi Shindou and falls for a music idol.
1. The first concert

The lights dimmed and the room went black.

"Are you ready to rock!" called out a young woman's voice as the spotlights shown upon the stage illuminating three figures. Slowly the crowd's cries died down as a slow beat of the drums sounded. Then the beat grew louder and louder and was soon joined by a synthesizer creating a very addicting beat. Everyone in the crowd swayed and danced to the beat. Suddenly a shockwave shot over the crowd; it was a sweet, angelic voice. That was the most crucial point where the song became absolutely flawless.

"Astonishing, she's only sixteen and has a voice of a heavenly goddess." Said Tohma as the sounds and light displays reached him up in the second balcony. Sweat and glitter sparkled on the lead singer as she danced and swayed to her song that was gradually coming to an end. The big finally was definitely the best part because the crowd roared as the synth played a few unusual notes and the lead singer sang out her true voice.

"That's it, this is exactly why my company and I agree that they were well worth producing. Am I right Mr. Sakano?" asked Tohma.

"Yes indeed."(My god what a Tohma pet!) Agreed a tall black haired man in glasses. Once the song ended the curtains fell and the crowd cheered for the wonderful performance. Tohma and Sakano came down from the balcony to meet with the band back behind stage.

"Great work tonight." Tohma mentions, with a grin on his face, to the band once they came into sight behind stage.

"DADDY TOHMA!" called out the lead singer running up to him. Tohma embraced her sweetly like a father would his daughter.

"Neko your singing was magnificent." Mentioned Sakano to the young blonde haired girl Tohma was embracing.

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Sakano." Neko said after Tohma let her out of his embrace.

"Any one want to celebrate?" asked a long, green haired man (he's the drummer).

"That's all you ever want to do after our concerts isn't it!" pushed in a long, black with blue streaked, haired woman (she's the synthesizer player).

"Hoshi, Kumiko come on don't fight let's go get some ice cream!" Neko chimed in. So Tohma, Sakano, Hoshi, Kumiko and Neko took off in a limo that was waiting for them out front of the concert hall. As Sakano, Hoshi, Kumiko and Neko ate (and drank) Tohma was thinking by himself. Suddenly he pulled out a thick folder with the name **"_Euporia_"** written across the front in bold letters.

Yay I have finally started writing the story of Neko Aoki. This also gives clues to why Neko calls Tohma, "Daddy Tohma". I really hope you guys like it so far I have a long way to go before she even meets Ryuichi and falls in love with him. I also hope I haven't given away too many clues as to what will happen. Well stay tuned for the next chapter of **_"Euporia"_**

Signed IchigoBunny


	2. Drinking my pleasure

Tohma sat for a minute staring at the large folder. Finally he opened it and pulled out each band member's bios. First was the lead singer/bass guitar player Neko Aoki; Age: 16, Hair: short blonde, Eyes: emerald green, Height: 6ft, Weight: 160. Second was the synthesizer player Kumiko Hikari; Age: 19, Hair: long black with blue streaks, Eyes: deep amethyst, Height: 5ft 7in, Weight: 132. Last was the drummer Hoshi Takai: Age: 21, Hair: long light green, Eyes: light aquamarine, Height: 6ft 5in, Weight 187. Tohma sat staring at the pages; with each Euphoria members' bios on them.

"Hey Tohma, hic come have a drink!" Called out Hoshi.

"My god man, we were here for ice cream not TAQUILAS!" yelled Kumiko. At that comment Tohma smiled and ordered a scotch on the rocks from the young blue haired waitress. ( No matter how much he drinks, Tohma never gets drunk.) After we had a little bit of fun we left that parlor to stroll down the road. Kumiko had Hoshi hanging over her shoulders looking a little green around the gills.

"Hey look another bar lets go!" called out Hoshi.

"Hoshi you are suppose to be setting an example for me." Neko answered Hoshi's plea.

"Hey I'm not Ulp " Hoshi ran for a trashcan and threw up (eww). Laughing everyone burst out into laughter because of Hoshi's stupidity. It turned out to be 2 am when they all split up, Tohma with Sakano and Kumiko, Hoshi with Neko. Kumiko dragged Hoshi all the way back to the apartment. ( FYI Kumiko, Hoshi and Neko share an apartment).

"I'll be back in the apartment soon I just would like a little fresh air." Neko told Kumiko.

"Ok please be careful there are a lot of men just waiting out there for an unsuspecting girl to walk along." Kumiko replied.

"I know I know you aren't my mother!" scolded Neko. So Neko walked off to the park. She strolled along the dark path passing under a streetlight now and then. Finally she came to the one spot in the park that you could see the entire city. Neko walked up to the railing and leaned upon it staring out into the city.

"I miss my family… but they were so mean to me. Sigh I have a new family now… I guess." Neko mumbled to herself in tears. Then she turned around, it was so fast that she didn't notice the man behind her. They both fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention. I really didn't mean to." Neko said.

"Oh it was my fault don't worry." Said the man. He stood up first and offered Neko a hand up. She noticed, while brushing herself off, that the man was very skinny and looked young; the one thing that stood out to her was his shockingly pink hair.

Yay its number two weeeeeee. Im not a lazy bum after all. Well this is a little more to Neko's story better stay tuned because you wont want to miss when you get to hear about her dark past and what will happen to her.

Signed IchigoBunny


	3. Who are they?

Neko looked up at him and took his hand.

" Thank you, I truly am sorry," Neko said to him bowing a little. For a second his deep violet eyes mesmerized her.

"Um I have to go…" she said slightly shaken.

"Alright be careful." He said to Neko watching her walk away. My goodness I must have been beat red. He has such gorgeous eyes. Neko was now brooding over the sight of the pink haired man. Then out of no where a tall blonde haired man with a cigarette in his mouth walked by Neko of coarse thought nothing of it but was a tad suspicious. After shaking off her little encounter she headed home. The moon was full it was emitting a soft blue light. With no clouds in the sky it allowed the moon and stars to light up the night sky. Finally Neko arrived at her apartment and walked in. She didn't stop to say hi to Kumiko or Hoshi who where sleeping on the couch in front of the TV. Neko slowly walked to her room and shut the door softly. After a minute of rest from the long walk, she undressed herself and went for the shower. The glitter, hair gel, and sweat was starting to gross her out. Neko stood in the shower a few minutes after she washed herself off just letting the water slide down over her breasts, the delicate curve in the small of her back and down her long slender legs.

This is kinda a short chapter huh. Well I wasn't too into this one because I wanted to finish what she was doing in the park then have her go home for the night. That would be so un-lady like for me to not finish and leave you guys hanging besides someone said they wanted me to update soon so here I am doing it now. thankies for reading my story. Huggles stay tuned for more of Euphoria

Signed IchigoBunny


	4. New day

"Hoshi do you think Neko is doing ok with everything?" Kumiko asked Hoshi. It was now morning and the bright morning sunlight was pouring into the dinning room.

"I'm not sure but I have a huge headache. I don't think I should have had that much alcohol." Replied Hoshi holding his head so he couldn't hear anything.

"Good morning ya'll. That was an awesome concert last night I think we knocked them dead." Called out Neko bounding into the dinning room.

"Ow Ow OW." Cried out Hoshi holding his head tighter.

"What's wrong with you? Oh yeah your little hang over." Said Neko whispering so that it wouldn't bother Hoshi.

"We have a rehearsal today at 10 AM guys so we need to get ready and head on over to NG." Said Kumiko pointing at the clock that was now chiming 9 AM. So with that being said Neko left the room and went back to her room to change. She hurriedly threw off her PJ's so she was now in a blue lacy bra and panties (Sexy no?). Neko stood for a moment contemplating what she would wear for the day. Oh I know Neko thought snapping her fingers. She ran over to her dresser and pulled out a tube top shirt with a little kitty face on the front. Then she pulled out a pair of dark navy booty shorts with black suspenders attached to them (she loves to wear suspenders). Finally she grabbed her fingerless biker gloves and her knee high black bondage-like boots. After pulling all that stuff on over her blue bra and panties she ran into the dining room waiting for Hoshi and Kumiko.

"Guys come on!" called out Neko. After a few minutes they came out into the dining room all geared up and ready to go.

"Ok Neko we are ready to go now." Answered Kumiko. So on that note they all stepped out the door into the complex hall. After they got outside (they went down stairs too.) Neko started skipping toward NG; she got pretty far ahead, just enough where she couldn't hear Kumiko or Hoshi.

"She seems to be ok but I'm not sure." Said Kumiko in a worried tone.

"Well I think she maybe trying to cope with her past or she is just ignoring it." Added Hoshi.

"I really do feel for her." Said Kumiko.

"Come on lets go." Called Neko waving from up ahead at Kumiko and Hoshi. So they all strolled down the lane with very few people and all the sakura trees in full bloom.

YAY I finished and added another chapter. I know the last one was really short and so is thins one kinda well the next one is really friggin long so I'm ganna post it later on. Because on Monday I'm ganna get the phone call to see if I got that job or not. I cant wait I just hope I don't get too excited and get shot down really really bad…. Opps I was bantering sorry anyway I'll have the next one posted later on. Thankies for reading Euphoria stay tuned because in the next chapter you'll get to find out why Kumiko and Hoshi are so worried about her. In other words her PAST making funny scary noises

Signed IchigoBunny


	5. Neko's past

Tohma was sitting up in his office thinking about what he was going to do for the day when his eyes scrolled over the daily newspaper, there was an article titled Neko Aoki. Then his mind began to wander and think about when they first met Neko.

_Six years ago Neko was living with her mama and brother. She was a total daddy's girl until he suffered a fatal heart attack. Their home was run down and very dirty; her mother was very abusive of her. Even through all those circumstances she always managed to keep her hopes high. The thing that kept her hopes up was her voice. Ever since her father died she used her voice to keep herself from going suicidal. When Neko turned thirteen she sang in a national talent contest. She ended up winning the contest so the newspaper printed her up. That was the first time Tohma had ever heard of Neko Aoki. After that Tohma sis some research on her background. Tohma, being so high in authority had a breeze accessing private police records. After looking over the records he knew that a talent like that needed to not live in those conditions. _(Tohma was interested in her voice that was for sure) _Once he knew what he could do he called up Hoshi Takai. _(Him and Tohma go WAY back) _Tohma then sent Hoshi to the police station for the adoption papers. Once Hoshi had them he went over to Tohma's office at the NG building, to sign the papers. After that they went to visit Neko's home._

" _What do you want!" said the mother opening the door very rudely. _

"_May we speak with Neko Aoki please?" Asked Hoshi._

"_Oh, NEKO, come here! Come in you two." Said the mother as she left the door to go get Neko. The house was big, run-down and very messy. There were two black Labradors running around that amazingly ignored Tohma and Hoshi. Her older brother was sitting at a computer with headphones on. It looked like he was playing Underground 2. Finally Neko came out, she was wearing a raggedy T-shirt, shorts and no shoes. _

"_Hello I am Hoshi Takai, and this is Tohma Seguchi, President of NG." said Hoshi bowing a little. _

"_NG? Thee NG? I can't believe it I've wanted to work for you guys forever… but I can't yet I'm too young." Said Neko excitedly._

"_Well we would like to take you to a more… comfortable environment then after you finish school we are willing to offer you a contract with NG records." Said Hoshi attempting to not be too forward with the thirteen-year-old girl. _

"_Wow that's so cool… but I don't know if I can leave my family," replied Neko in a concerned voice._

"_Could you get your mother so we can have a discussion," asked Tohma in a mellow tone voice. So the young little Neko ran to get her mother. After Neko and her mother returned to them they all stepped into the dining room and sat down at the table._

"_So you want to adopt my daughter, Neko, to make her into a music star?" asked Okaasan in a suspicious tone._

"_Yes we have the papers right here. If you sign these she would come live with us and you can come and see her when ever you wish." Mentioned Hoshi._

"_Alright let me look at this _Scribble_ there now take her." Said Okaasan. So upon hearing this Neko ran to her room and grabbed all her most important things._

"_She is a bit of trouble though, be tough with her and she will do whatever you want." Added Okaasan. _

"_We will keep that in mind," said Tohma knowing he wouldn't anyway. Neko then ran back into the dinning room with one suitcase and a small pink backpack. _

"_Say good-bye to your mother Neko," Requested Hoshi._

"_Bye Mama," Waved Neko running out of the room yelling to her brother goodbye._

"_Thank you please feel free to come and see her," Added Tohma handing Okaasan a business card and then bowing._

"_What ever," Okaasan said putting the card into her pocket as the two men left the room. Hoshi and Tohma found Neko playing with her dogs when they came into the front room. Once she was done Neko led them outside. _

"_So which car?" giggled Neko seeing the black limo out front. Hoshi took her bags to the limo and placed them inside and Tohma helped her up into the limo. After Neko was buckled safely in between Tohma and Hoshi in the back of the limo it started to move. Neko sat up and turned around quickly to look out the back window. She silently cried watching her house disappear into the distance. _

Oh this chapter makes me want to cry…. That's squared I wrote it! Anyway this is what happened to her before she was the star that she now is today. There is a tiny bit more to her past so stay tuned to find out what happed to Neko once Tohma and Hoshi got her.

Signed IchigoBunny


	6. new life

Once they arrived at Hoshi's apartment they found out that the only things she had packed were her anime videos, music and all her manga books. So that evening they all went out shopping and Tohma got Neko some cute clothes for school and leisure. Hoshi took care of her at his apartment while she was attending school. He made sure her life was easy but Neko would cry all the time. After about a month Hoshi realized Neko needed a mother figure living at the house. So Tohma hired in a woman that would eventually become the synth player for Neko's future band, her name was Kumiko Hikari. She lived with both of them from that day on. Neko was a lot happier and Hoshi had someone too keep him under control. Three years later Neko graduated high school at the age of sixteen and was the contracted to NG Productions. The sad thing was that over the three years Neko's mother never called or came to visit her; she even had the home phone number and address.

Suddenly Tohma realized he was spacing out and shook it off. He then flipped on the TV to review Euphoria's concert recording. Then for a brief moment he noticed a tiny little problem during the concert. No one would have noticed but because of how well Tohma knew music he could spot it from a mile away.

"Mr. Sakano," called out Tohma knowing that he was seated right outside his office.

"Yes sir?" answered Sakano rushing into the room.

"Do me a favor and call Miss Neko Aoki up to my office please," Tohma asked in a very mellow and yet serious tone.

Wow Neko really has had it hard and her mom not coming to see her over the three years that they were separated that's really sad I feel bad for her. Don't worry she wont be coming back into the picture. Well I know this one is short its just here to conclude Neko's Past but other wise stay tuned for more of Euphoria Neko's race for stardom.

Signed IchigoBunny


	7. Something different

Neko was playing her guitar while Hoshi was doing the drum recording in the recording room with Kumiko. The notes Neko played had sadness in them; when they came back to you from the walls you could hear it. The room was a little empty there were only a filing cabinet, soft carpeting, a few Nittle Grasper posters and a couple leather couches one on which Neko was seated. She had a smile on her face like always but her actions were of the sad sort. Then Sakano walked into the room.

"Miss Aoki please follow me up to Mr. Seguchi's office he wishes to see you." Said Sakano.

"Alright give me a second." Neko answered. She stood up and took her guitar over to its case and placed it into the case softly. Right after she locked it Neko walked over to Sakano.

"Ok we can go now." She told him.

"Great," said Sakano heading toward the door.

"Do you know what it would be regarding?" Neko asked.

"I believe is has something to do with your concert." Answered Sakano. After that they silently entered the elevator and went up to Tohma's office. Once the elevator doors opened you could see straight ahead to Tohma's office; Neko and Sakano came out and walked together toward the office doors. When they got to the door Sakano stepped aside and only let Neko walk in. Tohma was sitting watching Euphoria's concert at his desk on the TV. Finally he noticed her walking into the room.

"So you wanted to see me!" asked Neko.

"Yes I wanted to show you something." He answered. Tohma showed Neko the tape; while they were watching intently he asked.

"Do you see any mistakes?"

"No… Not really." She answered.

"You miss your mother don't you," Tohma asked. At that moment Neko's eyes got big and swelled up with tears.

"I… haven't seen her in three years." Neko cried. She was standing in the middle of his office crying, her sadness out.

"You need someone to help you," said Tohma.

"… Like who?" Neko asked choking trough her tears.

"You'll know them when you meet them," he said standing up, walking over to Neko. He wiped her tears up with a handkerchief and sent her back to the studio.

"What was it?" asked Sakano.

"It was nothing. You don't have to take me down I'll go by myself its alright." Neko told Sakano, noticing that he was following her. She got into the elevator and pressed the button that would take her to her floor. When the door opened to her floor, there standing face-to-face with her was the pink haired man from last night.

"Its you!" they both said in the same surprised, high pitched octave. Suddenly the elevator door was about to close, so Neko stepped out so they could talk without any interruptions.

"Hello I'm sorry we didn't have time to introduce ourselves before my name is Neko Aoki," Neko said offering her hand.

"My name is Shuichi Shindou. I didn't know you worked here too." The pink haired man replied shaking her outstretched hand.

"Yeah I sing and play bass for the band Euphoria," Neko told him.

"No way, I'm the lead singer for a band too. Bad Luck is who I sing for and we are new here as of last week." Shuichi said.

"Really this is so cool I've been here only a few months," Neko said.

"Well I'm heading up to the boss' office, I guess I'll be seeing you around then." Shuichi replied stepping into the open elevator.

"Alright see you Shu-chan!" Neko said smiling. A second before the elevator closed Shuichi had given Neko a very loving look because she called him "Shu-chan". That was weird Neko thought. She shrugged and walked toward her recording room. She was in a little more cheerful mood now after meeting Shuichi Shindou. Neko opened the door there was Kumiko and Hoshi sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey guys what's up." Neko cheerfully asked.

"Its your turn to record, we need the vocals now." Kumiko said leading Neko to the small recording room. Ok Neko ready?asked Kumiko into the headphones. Ready Neko answered. Once the music started Neko began to sing. Something was different about the tone in her voice.

"Hoshi listen to her," Kumiko said dragging Hoshi over to listen into the headphones with her.

"That doesn't sound like her, what's going on?" Hoshi asked.

I just came to realize with my big sis' help that you don't even know where Kumiko even came from. I'm sorry that was my mistake. She is family from Fujisaki's side she's his young aunt. Does that help you guys out? Anyway if I seem to miss anything please let me know because I pre-write all my stories and I edit them when I type. Thanks a bunch ya'll stay tuned for the next chapter of Euphoria!

Signed IchigoBunny


	8. What happened?

"Did something happen when she left?" questioned Kumiko.

"Ill bet that's what it is." answered Hoshi. After that they sat silently listening to Neko sing the song. It could carry you away and make you feel like you were flying through the clouds. Finally when Neko's song ended Kumiko grabbed the headphones and said Ok great work Neko you can come on out.Yay Neko cheerfully replied taking her headphones off and setting them on the music stand after picking up her music. Once she was outside the recording room Neko asked, "Hoshi what do you think?"

"That was beautiful, your best performance yet." he replied. Kumiko grabbed the synth, drum, and vocal CDs and placed them in an envelope. Kumiko then started for the door but was interrupted by Hoshi's question.

"Where are you going Kumiko?" asked Hoshi.

"Mr. Seguchi wanted to hear these before we sent them off. You guys can pack up and go get ice cream if you like. I'll be down there in a bit." Kumiko replied.

"Alright see you in a bit." Neko said. Once Kumiko closed the door behind her Hoshi asked, "What happened a little bit ago, you know when you were gone?"

"Well Tohma was asking if I was ok and I am... Oh and I met a really cute guy that works here." Neko answered.

"Really who is this guy?" Hoshi asked suspiciously.

"Shuichi Shindou, the lead for Bad Luck a new band here I guess," Neko answered.

"What! That's the new band that was hired here a little bit ago." said Hoshi.

"Really? How many bands work here?" asked Neko.

"Well there is us, Bad Luck, ASK, and there use to be Nittle Grasper."Hoshi replied pointing at one of the posters.

"I see, anyway let's head on down to the ice cream shop I'm hungry." said Neko standing near the door with her music in hand. So Hoshi followed her and they went out.

Yeah I know this is a really friggin short chapter. Man sometimes I just have issues with writing something really long or have anything to talk about during the chapter. Well the next few chapters are quite a bit longer. Well if you are even interested in this story and haven't read it before I have all the chapters posted so far if you wanna read them. Ok now I'm just babbling hehe that's what I like to do best anyway. Stay Tuned (If you want to!) for the Next chapter of Euphoria.

Signed IchigoBunny


	9. Tohma must know

Kumiko was rushing to Tohma's office.

"Mr. Serguchi you have to listen to this." Kumiko said hurriedly handing Thoma the envelope. He took it with an interested look on his face and pulled out the CD that was labeled "Audio" and placed it into his CD player turning it on. Slowly Neko's voice came into hearing distance as Tohma turned the sound up. The tone and voice of the song was completely different from what they have ever heard from Neko so far.

"There is something different about her voice, I didn't tell her anything that would have this much of a dramatic impact." Tohma said interrupting the song.

"I bet something must have happened to her after she left your office. Well I guess it doesn't really matter because she is doing better now with everything." Replied Kumiko.

"What ever happened to her make sure it keeps happening. If it is a person have that person around once and a while." Said Tohma with a calm smile on his face.

"Yes sir," Kumiko replied.

"Here take this to the producing office, this is the last song for your CD, am I correct?" Tohma said putting the CD back into the envelope and handing it to Kumiko.

"Why yes it is, tomorrow is our CD photo shoot as well." Kumiko said taking the envelope.

"Tomorrow I will have a manager assigned to you so that you are protected while working on your music." Tohma said.

"Thank you sir, See you in the morning." Said Kumiko bowing and leaving the room. Kumiko hurriedly made her way to the elevator keeping in mind that Neko and Hoshi were waiting for her at the ice cream parlor. After Tohma knew Kumiko was gone he started shuffling through papers. Finally he found what he was looking for and picked up his phone and started dialing.

"This is Tohma Seguchi, can you come in tomorrow I have an assignment for you." He said into the phone then hung up. Kumiko finally made her way down to the shop. Hoshi, Kumiko, and Neko were chatting away until Kumiko decided she needed to take the song to the producers before they closed.

"Alright Kumiko we will see you at home then." Hoshi said as Kumiko left. Hoshi turned to Neko and said. "I think it its about time for us to head on out as well."

"I'm going to go back to N.G. to see if I can find Shu-chan, I want to speak with him." Neko said.

"Alright then don't come back as late as you did last night," Hoshi told her. She gave him a quick hug and ran out the door. Neko was in such a great mood she started to skip her way down the sidewalk toward the N.G. building; excited to see Shu-chan.

Woohoo I finished typing another chapter yeah I know this one is kinda corny but I cant help it I wrote this a while ago when I was still in class I haven't even got to my summer writings yet. ; Well anyway stay tuned into Euphoria for the next chapter.

Signed IchigoBunny


	10. SHUCHAN!

Once Neko arrived at N.G. Productions she went to the reception desk.

"Excuse me do you know what room… um… I can't remember the band name, but do you know what room Shuichi Shindou would be located in?" Neko asked.

"Why yes, he is on the third floor room B-21" the receptionist answered politely.

"Thank you so much." Neko said to her. So with the information acquired Neko walked over to the elevator and entered. She was very excited to go and see Shuichi again, and yet she didn't know why. The elevator finally arrived and Neko exited on floor three. Ok room B-21… B-21 She mumbled walking down the hall looking at the numbers posted on each door. Finally she came upon the room with the number B-21 posted upon the door, she wasn't sure what to do so she just absent-mindedly entered. No one was there until she heard a sound emitting from the recording room. I bet he is in a recording session. Neko decided. She noticed an acoustic guitar over in the corner of the room, without any thought she grabbed it and started playing on a couch. The tune had this upbeat and magical quality to it. Neko was flying away with the song she was playing. She was so caught up in the song she played that she didn't notice anyone that had entered the room. Once Neko finished she got a small applause which surprised her considering she didn't notice them even after she finished. One was a tall man with long brunette hair and of around the age of 19 or 20, another was much shorter with short green hair and looked to be of Neko's current age. Then there was the person Neko was in pursuit of the slender, pink-haired, deep amethyst-eyed Shuichi Shindou.

"Shu-chan!" Neko exclaimed jumping up from the couch.

" Y… You found me. How are you?" He asked.

"Wait you know her?" Asked the brunette haired man.

"Sorry Hiro I forgot to introduce her to you this is Neko Aoki, that girl I was telling you about. Neko-chan this is Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki." Shuichi said gesturing to each person.

"Hello." Neko said shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet you," Said Hiro.

"How did you get in here?" asked Fujisaki.

"Well I work here too." Neko replied.

"What!" Fujisaki exclaimed in surprise. Apparently Fujisaki and Hiro were surprised that Neko worked at N.G. because she was so young. (remember Fujisaki is Tohma's cousin so he has connections.)

"Yeah I play the bass and sing for the band Euphoria here at N.G." Neko said answering their questioning faces.

"Really? That's so cool we should play together sometime." Hiro said referring to the acoustic guitar Neko was still holding.

"Oh yeah that would be fun." Neko replied handing Hiro the guitar.

"So Neko what are you doing **here**?" asked Shuichi.

"I just wanted to see my new friend Shu-chan," Neko replied in an innocent voice. So from that day onward Neko and Shuichi became best friend sharing Ryuichi secrets to new song lyrics.

Damn I am so sorry guys I haven't posted a chapter in a really long time. I just got home from Kumoricon which was a hell lot of fun and my school started off at a really bad spot. I had a really bad boyfriend break up and I was scared about my classes. But it's all good I'm single and I get like 4 hours to work on art a day so my life is getting better as we go along. Well I would like to take this opportunity here to express my prayers to the people caught up in the hurricane Katrina. And my apriciation to the workers taking all their time and dedicating it to the people that need them most in the disaster area. THANKS.

Signed IchigoBunny


	11. First single

"Shu-chan!" Neko called down the hall. It was early summer and the weather was delightfully warm and fresh. Today was a special day for Euphoria they were putting out their first single. So Euphoria only got a half day at the office.

"Neko-chan!" Shuichi said in surprise turning around just in time to catch her flying glomp. She held onto him for a quick second and then rushed off.

"Whoa Neko-chan where are you off to in such a big hurry?" Shuichi asked.

"Euphoria is putting our single on the shelves any minute; I don't want to miss it." Neko called back to him turning a corner. Finally Neko slammed into the large windowed lounge. Almost everyone was there like Sakano, Hoshi, Kumiko, Hiro, Fujisaki, K and other N.G crew members.

"Alright they have hit the shelves and within the hour we will have an estimate." Said Sakano; holding a cell phone to his ear. All of us waited for a while and Shuichi finally entered the room.

"Shu-chan you finally came." Neko called.

"Well I was supposed to be in a recording session but no one was there!" Shuichi called. With what Shuichi said Hiro and Fujisaki shifted uncomfortably.

"Everyone we have the first figure," called out Sakano. "In an hour we will have sold… five thousand… wait no fifty thousand copies including in America."

"That's totally awesome!" Neko yelled. "I had figured we would have close to forty-eight thousand CDs sold." Neko ran over and glomped Shuichi in her excitement.

"Can you come and celebrate with me Shu-chan?" Neko asked still holding Shuichi tight.

"Sure sounds like fun to me." Shuichi said wiggling from her grip.

"But I thought we were going to record today." Hiro said irritated.

"Well you guys weren't there." Shuichi said getting into an argument with Hiro and Fujisaki.

"Neko could you come over here a minute?" asked Kumiko. So Neko left them to argue and went over to answer Kumiko's reply. She was standing next to a tall man with sunglasses on.

"This is our manager Mr. Masao." Kumiko said.

"Charmed to meet you princess," He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Nice to meet you," Neko said blushing a little. "Um, Mr. Masao would you allow me to go out with Shu-chan and celebrate?" Neko asked making her eyes as big as she could.

"Sure we don't have anything scheduled today." Mr. Masao replied.

"But remember not to stay out too late because you have a photo shoot tomorrow and you are going to need your rest." Kumiko added.

"Woohoo" Neko called running over to Shuichi and dragging him out of their argument.

"Hey what is going on?" he asked.

"We are going to celebrate." Neko replied. After they had exited the room and were a ways down the hall Hiro and Fujisaki came out.

"Where are you guys going?" Fujisaki asked. Neko seized this opportunity to be bad and ran down the hall into the elevator with Shuichi stumbling behind.

"Hey wait a min…" called Hiro as the doors shut. hehe now me and Shu-chan can hang out together by ourselves. Neko thought.

"Where would you like to go?" Neko asked Shuichi.

"I don't know, you pick a place," Shuichi said.

"Ok then lets go to a dance club!" Neko grinned.

"Sounds like fun, I just hope they have karaoke." Shuichi grinned back.

YAY I have made more chapters whoohoo all I need to do is type and revise them ; it's a pain in the ass. Seriously right now in my Sen. English class we are working on making our college essays they are taking a lot of work and I'm applying for a bunch of scholarships so it's getting hard to make more chapters. But the cool thing is in my digital photography class we are using Photoshop so I will be way ahead of the class and I will be able to work on my art there. D I'm hoping well anyway thanks for reading along with these guys. Stay tuned for Shuichi's experiment

Signed IchigoBunny


	12. DANCE CLUB!

The sun was high in the sky and the birds were serenading their requiems. Neko was leading Shuichi down the street covered in sakura trees. It was now early summer and almost all the petals were lying on the ground painting the sidewalk pink. As they walked some of the petals landed in Neko's hair and she giggled. They were heading to Hoshi's apartment so Neko could change into her clubbing clothes. Finally they reached the building and went up to the apartment.

"You can stay in here while I go and change." Neko said leading him into the living room after they had their slippers on. Neko hurried into her room to change. She threw off her clothes and was running around the room in pink lacy lingerie. Shuichi was starting to get a little bored so he flipped on the TV. There, by coincidence, being interviewed was Shuichi's lover Yuki; tall, muscular and a blonde babe.

I wonder what Yuki would think of Neko?

"_This is Neko Aoki, my best girl friend," Shuichi said holding Neko by the shoulders in front of him. _

"_Well aren't you a lovely young lady." Yuki said taking hold of her hand and kissing it. (After Neko left) "What the hell are you doing with her you damn brat! I thought you didn't like girls!" Yuki yelled. _

"_No wait she is my friend not my girlfriend! I only love you Yuki!" Shuichi cried. _

Suddenly Shuichi snapped out of his daydream. That would be a mess for Me. Finally Neko came out into the living room. Neko was actually wearing her hair down. She was dressed a little slutty, wearing her skin tight capris with lacing going up the sides and a shirt that was almost backless with only a couple straps holding it onto her.

Neko you know you look like a hooker right? Shuichi thought.

"Let's go!" Neko called to him. She sat at the door pulling off her slippers and getting into her ankle high boots. Then Shuichi did the same pulling on his shoes.

"I know this great little place, but be careful everyone down there will recognize you and they might mall you." Neko mentioned with a smile entering the pink petal street.

Oh great there is a possibility to get attacked. Shuichi thought a little worried. The dance club they went to was under a convenient store. It was very dark inside except for the colored disco and black lights. Neko grabbed Shuichi's hand and led him up to the DJ.

"Konnichiwa, it's been a while Ikuma-san." Neko said to him.

"Ah Neko-sama how are you?" Ikuma asked hugging her. "Wait are you going to sing for us today?"

"Why yes I am. Oh by the way I would like to introduce you to Shindou, Shuichi the lead vocals for the new band Bad Luck." Neko said gesturing to Shuichi.

"Finally I get to meet you! Would you honor us with a song today, Shindou-sama?" Ikuma said shaking Shuichi's hand.

"Well… Why not? Sounds like fun." Shuichi said.

"The usual?" Ikuma asked turning to Neko.

"Yep, set me up with track 7." Neko replied. (She used to be a regular singer here when she was in high school.)

Suddenly the lights went out on the stage and everyone stopped dancing. They were waiting for the announcement when lights lit up the stage revealing Neko with a mike. Everyone burst out into a huge roar for her return.

"Hello everyone I missed you! And to you newcomers I am Neko Aoki the lead vocal for the band Euphoria!" Neko said. The crowd roared again cheering things like "Neko rocks" or "You kick ass."

"I have some special announcements for you all. Euphoria has just released our first album today! And I have a special guest to introduce to you guys later." Neko called out after the crowd was quiet. Then Neko cued Ikuma and she started counting off the beat until the song started. This was the first time Shuichi had ever heard her sing in person.

Wow she is pretty good but I still like my idol Ryuichi Sakuma best. Shuichi thought listening to her beautiful song. Everyone else was dancing to the techno remix in the background. Once her song was over, Neko motioned Shuichi to the stage.

"Alright here he is my special guest Shuichi Shindou, the lead vocal for Bad Luck!" Neko said into the mike quickly to get over the crowds roar. Once he was on stage ever one was quiet but once he flashed his smile the crowd broke out into the roar again for the pink-haired singer. Neko handed Shuichi the mike.

"Wow thank you everyone… I haven't even started singing yet… I think Neko and I shall sing a duet." Shuichi said in a slightly smug manor.

"Eh… But…" Neko mumbled.

we'll just sing that one we have done before. Shuichi whispered into Neko's ear. She smiled very warmly, turned and cued Ikuma holding up two fingers indicating track 2. The two sang all night long until the club closed. Afterwards Shuichi helped Ikuma clean up a bit. Once they had finished Shuichi turned around and started to say. "Well I think its time to call it a ni…" He trailed off because he realized Neko couldn't hear him. She was fast asleep on a bench. Shuichi rolled his eyes, walked over and picked her up, taking her outside after saying good night to Ikuma. Shuichi had gotten all the way to the beautiful spot in the park, where he first met Yuki, when he realized Neko was getting heavy. So he set her on a bench and looked out over the city, thinking.

she makes me feel so relaxed even when she is really annoying. I wonder if this is what a girlfriend feels like all warm and friendly… I wonder… is a woman's kiss… like Yuki's soft… sweet… kiss..? Shuichi pondered looking over at the sleeping Neko. He slowly walked over to her slumbering body. Shuichi took his hand and caressed her cheek slowly moving over unto her soft pink lips. Then with his deep violet eyes glazed over he bent down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He didn't move for quite a few minutes until he realized what he was doing and jumped back in shock. what am I doing? He stood silently in shock underneath the deep blue sparkling sky.

OMG OMG I'm so sorry I can't believe I made Shuichi act like a Hetero in this chapter I forgot I had done that! But that makes it all the more fun because you guys won't know what happens next only I will know the truth. MWAHAHAHA but seriously I am not making Shuichi into a hetero I love the fact that he's Queer. that's the way I love him and another thing if you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all.

Signed IchigoBunny


	13. The truth comes out

The bright sunlight was streaming through Neko's window when she finally woke.

" Ugh…" Neko groaned walking into the kitchen.

"Neko you really slept in today. Did you have a big night?" Kumiko asked smiling. She was in the middle of working on lunch while Hoshi sat at the table watching the news.

"Yeah I did Shu-chan and I… wait what happened to Shu-chan, and how did I get here?" Neko asked looking a little dazed.

"You don't remember? Mr. Shindou carried you all the way home, put you to bed and then left." Hoshi told her.

"Oh Ok that explains a lot." Neko replied walking back into her room. It was about 12:30 by the time she had finally started getting dressed. Neko pulled on a pair of long violet jeans and a long sleeved violet and black striped top. After that she grabbed a fluffy pink hooded poncho with fox ears and tail. Even though she was all dressed and cleaned up she still wasn't feeling all that and a bag of chips. She then reentered the kitchen where Hoshi and Kumiko were now eating.

"I'm going over to NG I was suppose to be there for a photo shoot today at one." Neko told then in a mellow toned voice.

"Alright, good luck." Kumiko replied. Neko slipped into her black converse at the door and went out of the apartment. She started thinking about her dream when she entered onto the sakura street.

Did Shu-chan really kiss me… or was it all a dream? I should probly talk to him about it. He could…

"Huh!" Neko said surprised.

"Oh My Gawd look its Neko Aoki!" "Neko Aoki where!" Yelled a group of people; at once a huge crowd formed around her. Neko started getting a scared look on her face and ran.

"What am I going to do?" Neko asked aloud running from the huge mob behind her.

"Neko sign my shirt." "Neko my daughter loves you!" "Neko let me take your picture." "Neko we **want** you!" yelled to mob.

"HELP MEEEEE!" Neko cried. Suddenly someone grabbed her from a small alleyway and covered her mouth from her cries. Once the crowd had run by the man let her go and she turned saying "Thank you so much." The man was tall and blonde, wearing glasses, with a cigarette in his mouth. He had a very distinct look about him of a novelist.

"You really should be wearing glasses or something. When people recognize you they will attack you." He said.

"Who are you to be lecturing me about hiding from the public for all I know you could be some kind of pervert!" She said snidely. The mans face had a shocked "I cant believe you said that" look because of her blunt words.

"No I'm not like that, my name is Eiri Yuki and I happen to have the same problem now and again." Yuki replied slightly irritated.

"No way, I know you I read all your books they were wonderful! Sorry I was so rude its not a bad thing to be careful, and thanks again for the help." Neko said bowing. She then turned and took off toward NG, to her luck she was close to the building from running. Once she entered her work room Mr. Masao practically jumped on her.

"Neko where have you been we need to get along on this photo shoot because we have lots to do today!" He said dragging Neko onto the photo set. She worked for hours taking photos and autographing mercindise for sales. When Neko was finished she snuck out and went to Bad Luck's producing room. Neko was a little frazzled from all the work she had done prior to her visit. The room was very quite with only Hiro and Fujisaki sitting on the couches.

"Hey what brings you here?" Hiro asked with a smile.

"Well I wanted to speak with Shu-chan about what happened yesterday." Neko answered. Hiro turned to Fujisaki with a wide-eyed expression.

"Neko, come with me." Hiro said gently taking Neko's hand leading her to the large windowed food court down the hall. Hiro didn't say anything until they were seated next to a window over looking Tokyo Bay.

"Shuichi told me specifically what happened last night." Hiro said.

"Good, now I have someone to fill me in." Neko said making Hiro look surprised.

"So you didn't know that he kissed you?" Hiro asked.

"NO I DIDN'T, CRAP HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" Neko fumed.

"Well there is one other thing I need to tell you… He has a boyfriend." Hiro added calmly.

"So you mean hes?.." "yep." Hiro said to her partial question. Then out of no where she started laughing.

"That means I still have my first kiss! It doesn't count if the guy is gay!" Neko said smiling triumphantly. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Eiri Yuki." Hiro answered. Neko then had a flash back to the man that saved her earlier that day.

"I met him, he saved me this morning from a mob." Neko said. After Neko's words Shuichi popped up in front of their table. He was blushing slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" I thought you were my friend!" Neko said getting big teary eyed and angry. She stomped past him and went for the elevator. She got off on the roof, the sun was warm on her cheeks even with a soft wind blowing over her. She walked over to the railing and daydreamed into the sky. Shuichi found her after a few minutes because he had something to tell her.

"Neko-chan I have something to tell you. Our hero Ryuichi Sakuma is coming back from America!" Shuichi said excitedly.

"What really? He is so hot! I have all his music and everything this is like a dream come true! I can't wait!" Neko babbled in a fangirl-ish manor with hearts in her eyes. They talked on the roof of NG for at least and hour watching the birds fly through the city.

Woohoo new and last chapter I'll post before the new year! This is so exciting I love this chapter because it is the start of Ryuichi's triumphant return! I think it should be illegal for someone to be that hot! Don't you? Anyway I will be up in the mountains for three days celebrating the new year with my friends so I hope this works for you guys for the time being till I get back. Another thing is my scanner is on the friz so it will be very hard for me to get any new pics to you guys all I have are the ones already on my comp so that means no new ones for a while. Thanks for reading See you all in the new year!

Signed IchigoBunny


End file.
